Healing Soul
by tri-skull-bracelet
Summary: My first fanfic... I'm not that good in summary.  A loner and heavily abused by her parents, Nickie was sent to St. Angelus Academy. There, she found friends, adventures, another personas, and a clue about her true family...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Persona, that's Atlus'... I own Nickie and Bastet, though...

'Ugh..' I wake up from thousand-years-sleep alike. 'Where am I?' I look around, and all I see is darkness. I try to remember what happened. Unfortunately, all I remember is my mother's beating, after my step-father raped me. I am shivering at that thought. 'Please…' I am pleading to darkness, 'Don't make me remember that.' I put my head on my knees. Unconsciously, tears fall down from my eyes. And I cry. Cry for my life, cry for my abusive mother and step-father, cry for everything that made me like this. A worthless child. 'Mom's right,' I thought, letting more tears to fall, 'I shouldn't be born…'

Suddenly, I hear some kind of wailing. I snap my head. 'What is that?' I wipe my eyes with my hand, and walk to the source of the wailing. "Who's there?" I shout with low voice. But the wailing can still be heard. I collect all my courage left, and keep walking forward. Then, I see her (or it?).

A girl, that looks like me, naked and chained to the wall. She wears blind-fold. Her arms spread as the chain bind them. And so her neck. She stands on her knees, which are bound by the chain too. Blood is dripping from some wounds at her body. She makes a sound that resemble a wailing. I gasp. 'Oh my God, what's going on?' Then, suddenly, she talks. Her voice sounds like a whisper.

"Why?" she whispers, "Why did they do this to me? Why my world must be like this? Why? I always try to be the best. But, why even my family doesn't want it? Why they keep hitting me? And _him_! Why is he doing _this_ to me?"

I gasp. It's just looking to a mirror. The girl (or now I should call 'me') rises to her feet. Her blind-folded eyes look straight to me. "Then why should I live? I don't have friends, my family doesn't love me, I am being treated like a whore in my own house… Tell me, why should I live, 'me'?" She snaps, "I keep my mask on, so no one would know that I am this weak. Is that right, 'me'?"

At this, my tears fall again. The 'me' keeps talking, "Every night, I just can cry silently. Waiting for mom to come with her beer and beat me. Or waiting for _him_ and his friends to rape me again, and again, and again… Tell me, 'me', when can I stop crying?"

I just can fall to my knees. Tears keep falling. And then, I whisper, "That's true. I am weak. Every day, I wear a mask as cold person. While inside, I am crying. Why should this happen to me?" I try to stand again even though my knees feeling weak. The 'me' is looking at me. "No friends, no love… Look how pathetic I am. No doubt no one wants me," I look at her and say, "You know, you are really me. We both suffer, so why we can't stand together?" I give my hand to her.

The 'me' nods, and suddenly, she is surrounded by blue glow. Then, she disappears. But, on the spot where she was, standing a woman wears a black armor and a helmet that reminds me of cats. She brings two swords. When I look again, her neck, hands and legs also bounded by chains. But the chains look broken. Yeah, nothing binds her again. The woman disappears again, and suddenly, a card, with the picture of man hanged downward, is forming in my hand. Then, I hear something speaks in my head.

"_Thou art I…_

_I am thou…_

_Thou hast accepted thyself…_

_Thou shalt be blessed with Persona Bastet, the Lady Knight of Sun…"_

After the voice disappears, I am feeling dizzy. And I pass out again.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to St Angelus

**Ugh, no one reviews... BUT, it's ok! I'll try to keep updating because college is really killing me. Right to the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Persona. That belongs to Atlus. I own the plot and my OCs though...

"We're here," Mrs. Espoir said from the passenger seat, looking to her foster daughter. The silver-haired girl on the backseat looked up. Her eyes stared at the huge building which their car headed to.

"I'll wait here. You two, go inside," Mr. Espoir said. He parked his car and the woman and the girl came out and walked into the building.

"I'm sure you'll like it here," Mrs. Espoir said to the girl when they were walking on a long corridor. "St. Angelus has an outstanding fencing club! You like fencing, right Nickie?"

Nickie nodded slightly, without answering. Her eyes scanned the corridor. 'Hm, I wonder where the library is,' she thought. Just after she thought about that, they arrived in front of a huge door. 'This must be the principal office.'

"Ok, Nickie. Remember, be polite!" Mrs. Espoir said quite sternly.

Nickie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, mother."

Mrs. Espoir knocked the door. After hearing a voice said "Enter", they both walked in. A young woman wearing nun's robe was seen sitting behind a desk full with paperwork. Her blue eyes analyzed Nickie, an action Nickie didn't miss. She stared back.

Mrs. Espoir, who didn't realize the exchanging stare, greeted the woman politely, "Good afternoon, Sister Blanca. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then gave her sternest glare to Nickie's direction. Nickie huffed, then said politely (in her opinion), "Good afternoon, Ma'am."

The woman slightly closed her eyes, and then opened them again, revealing a pair of soft blue eyes. "Good afternoon, ladies. Please sit," she said, directed them to chairs in front of her desk. Sitting, Nickie swept the room with her eyes. The wall on the right and left side was covered by stacks which full of books. A huge window, which almost reached the floor, stood proudly on the north side, showing a view of forest and mountain.

"So," Sister Blanca started, bringing Nickie back to reality, "You're the only one who was accepted from France, aren't you Ms. Espoir?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nickie answered. 'Straight to the point, please,' she thought. She's really getting bored.

"Well, congratulation then. I hope you can keep up the good work and prove yourself in here," she stod and offered her hand, "Welcome to St. Angelus Academy." Nickie reached her hand and shook it.

"Now, for the introduction. My name is Lucia Blanca. You can call me Sister or simply Ma'am. Politeness is one of our codes here," she explained, as she was sitting back on her chair. "There are two major branches in here: St. Gabriel for women and St. Michael for men. As you know, I am the principal of St. Gabriel branch. We are in different area from St. Michael. They are on the north side, we are in south side. Remember that is strictly forbidden for St. Gabriel's students to enter St. Michael area and vice versa, except with permission directly from me or if they are special events. Is that any question?"

Nickie shook her head. "No, ma'am. I completely understand."

"Good," the woman smiled slightly. "Well, I would like to give you a tour. But, I'm sure that you're very tired now." She clapped her hands twice. A middle-aged man then entered. His shoulder-length brown hair is messy and he has a muscular body.

"Jonah," Sister Blanca said to the man, "Please escort the young lady to her room."

The man bowed, "Yes, ma'am." He approached Nickie then said with tired voice, "Please follow me."

Nickie nodded. But before following the man, she cast a look to her foster mother. "Until next year, mother," she said, smiling slightly.

Mrs. Espoir returned the smile. "Study well, girl," she said. Nickie nodded at that, and then walked outside, following the man to whatever the room she would be in. She can't wait to have her school normally, not with holding pain in her body or afraid of her dark secrets being known all over the school.


End file.
